Cartoon Network Schedule, July-August 2000
Toonami is extended by an hour. Tenchi Muyo premieres and Batman: The Animated Series joins Toonami. Freakazoid, Animaniacs and Tiny Toon Adventures are removed from the lineup but all of them return by the end of fall. Weekdays * 6-7AM Tom and Jerry * 7-8AM Bugs and Daffy * 8AM Back to Bedrock (replaces Animaniacs) * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 9:30AM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 10AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 10:30AM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Back to Bedrock) * 11AM The Flintstones * 11:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 12PM Tom and Jerry * 12:30PM Popeye * 1PM Bugs and Daffy * 1:30PM The Jetsons * 2PM Captain Planet * 2:30PM Swat Kats * 3PM Thundercats * 3:30PM Silverhawks * 4PM Reboot * 4:30PM Sailor Moon * 5PM Dragon Ball Z * 5:30PM Gundam Wing * 6PM Tenchi Muyo (replaces Batman: The Animated Series) * 6:30PM Batman: The Animated Series (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You Monday-Thursday * 7:30PM Johnny Bravo * 8PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 8:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 9PM Dexter‘s Laboratory * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM The Flintstones * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Show * 11PM The Powerpuff Girls * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Gundam Wing * 1AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 2AM Tom and Jerry * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 3AM The Flintstones * 3:30AM The Jetsons (replaces Tiny Toon Adventures) * 4-5AM Acme Hour (replaces Freakazoid and The Jetsons) * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Gumby Friday - Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7:30-11PM) - * 7:30PM Johnny Bravo (NEW on July 7 and August 11) * 8PM Ed Edd n Eddy (NEW on July 21) * 8:30PM The Powerpuff Girls (NEW on July 28 and August 18) * 9PM Big Pick Shorts/Host Pick/.com Pick * 9:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 10PM Courage the Cowardly Dog (NEW on July 14) * 10:30PM I am Weasel * 11PM ToonHeads * 11:30PM Bob Clampett Show * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Gundam Wing * 1AM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces Tex Avery Show and Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * 2AM Tex Avery Show (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 2:30AM Johnny Bravo * 3AM Ed Edd n Eddy * 3:30AM The Powerpuff Girls * 4AM Big Pick Shorts/Host Pick/.com Pick * 4:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 5AM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 5:30AM I am Weasel Saturday * 6AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast (replaces Boomerang) * 6:30AM Cartoon Planet (replaces Boomerang) * 7-9AM Boomerang (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory from 8-9AM) * 9-10AM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces Thundercats) * 10-11AM Thundercats (replaces Gundam Wing and Dragon Ball Z) * 11AM Gundam Wing (replaces Batman: The Animated Series) * 11:30AM Dragon Ball Z (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 12PM Tenchi Muyo (replaces Scooby-Doo Show) * 12:30PM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 1PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Scooby and Scrappy) * 1:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 2PM New Scooby Mysteries (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 2:30PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 3PM Scooby-Doo Show (replaces 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) * 3:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre * 9-11PM Acme Hour * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30PM Dudley Do Right * 12AM The Flintstones * 12:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1AM The Jetsons * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2-4AM Acme Hour * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 4:30AM Dudley Do Right * 5AM Big Bag * 5:30AM Small World Sunday * 6-8AM Boomerang * 8-9AM Mike, Lu & Og * 9-10AM Bugs and Daffy * 10AM-12PM Cartoon Theatre * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Beetlejuice * 1:30PM The Addams Family * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Swat Kats * 3PM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3:30PM What a Cartoon! * 4-7PM Gag Warehouse Summer Spectacular (replaces Acme Hour, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Bob Clampett Show and Tex Avery Show) * 7PM The Flintstones * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 8PM JBVO * 8:30PM ToonHeads * 9PM Bob Clampett Show (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 9:30PM Tex Avery Show (replaces Ed Edd n Eddy) * 10PM Johnny Bravo * 10:30PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 11PM I am Weasel * 11:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 12AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 12:30AM O Canada * 1AM Droopy * 1:30AM Gumby (replaces Popeye) * 2-3AM Late Night Black and White (replaces Dudley Do Right at 2:30) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 3:30AM Dudley Do Right (replaces Tiny Toon Adventures) * 4AM Popeye (replaces Freakazoid) * 4:30AM Taz-Mania * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Gumby Category:Cartoon Network Schedules